Ron's Painful Confession
by pbow
Summary: Shego wants to know what's up with Ron and calls Time Out. Rated M for adult, nonsexual situation. One shot.


A/N and Disclaimer: This is pure angst to elicit a reaction. It is a non-sexual story, but I don't think it should be read by anyone under 18 years old without parental approval. Anyone can read about these diseases and drugs on the net where they can get real info. This is written as pure fiction with some twisting of the fact. The Walt Disney Co. reserves all rights to Kim Possible. I don't receive anything but your praise or scorn. I expect to receive both.

Kim turned from Ron to face off against Shego. "Go Ron," she intoned in full mission mode.

Ron limped towards the henchmen coming his way. "Right Kim," he cheerfully yelled over his shoulder. "Kick Goon butt and blow up Drakken's latest take-over-the-world weapon."

Kim had just started her charge when Shego dropped her guard. She yelled "Time Out!" and formed a 'T' with her hands.

Kim, totally surprised, skittered to a halt and slipped, ending up on her butt. "What the..." she screamed. "Why the time out?"

"Just a temporary truce to clear up something that's been nagging at me." She turned to Ron. "Stoppable! Get your bony ass over here now! Henchmen, take a break." None of the goons moved. She fired a green bolt at their feet. They quickly fled out the door.

Ron heaved a heavy sigh. He turned, straightened up, and casually walked back to the two ladies. His goofy grin spreading across his face as he approached. "What up, Shego? Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he flippantly quipped.

"Ah, no." Shego said quickly,but taken aback by his casual air. "What happened to your limp?"

"What limp," both Kim and Ron asked in unison.

"One minute you're charging in with Kim like normal," Shego puzzled. "But when you walked away just now, you were practically dragging you leg."

Ron frowned. "Just a little pain in my hip. It comes and goes."

"No, No, No!" Shego shook her head violently. "That was no little pain. You looked like you were in sheer agony and I've seen you that way quit a few times before."

"I've never seen it," Kim said warily.

"Of course not," Shego grinned. "He never shows it when you're looking, Princess. Not until he thinks we're fighting. But I try to keep an eye on him cause he's good at his job. It's my job to stop you two from foiling Dr. D.'s plan. I never get that chance though, I'm always preoccupied with you," Shego pointed at Kim, "and he somehow wreaks the machines."

"What's wrong Ron" Kim asked. "Are you in pain?"

"It's nothing," Ron said. He looked away, scratched his nose and started to breath heavily. "Just a few aches and pains."

"Bull Hockey!" Shego growled and grabbed him by his collar. She lifted him into the air and started to pat him down. "What kinda meds are you on? And stop squirming!" Shego looked at Kim. "I'll hold him and you find the prescription bottle."

"Prescription?" Kim stuttered.

"Yeah," Shego grabbed both of his arms. "He's on something. Just look for a prescription bottle."

Kim was in shock, but she obeyed and mechanically went through Ron's pockets. She found a little brown plastic vial with a white cap. Shego dropped Ron and snatched the bottle out of Kim's hands. She read the label. "Oxycod... 100 mg.! I thought they only made it up to 80 milligrams."

Ron looked at the floor. "Yeah, the doctor pulled some strings with the manufacturer and..." his voice trailed off.

"You have got to be hurting Ron. Medicine this strong could tranquilize a horse." Shego put her arm around his shoulder and led him to a chair. "Sit and tell us about it." Ron slumped into the chair. Kim, still in a slight daze, sat next to him. Shego pulled up a seat opposite.

"What can I say," Ron said half-hearted. "I'm in a little pain now and again."

"No Ron," Shego said flatly. She held up the container. "You don't get meds like this for a little pain." Kim and Ron looked at her. "What? So I've done some prescription drug running to pick up a few bucks," She said defensively. "I did a little research to cover myself if I got caught. Nothing big-time though."

"Ron, spill," Kim said as she put her hand on his. "No secrets, remember?"

"But I've had this one for so long," he moaned.

"How long?" Kim queried.

"I'd say since you were four or five years old," Shego ventured. "Am I right?"

Ron kicked at the floor. "Yep." He turned to Kim. "I was diagnosed just before we met in Pre-K."

Shego smiled. "I thought so. Started you out on aspirin. When that didn't work any more they upped it to what... Viacodin?"

"Yes and no." Ron nodded. "I found out I'm allergic to aspirin, it gives me a huge headache." He laughed weakly. "First we tried the Viacodin." He paused. "Then it was Codeine, then morphine..."

"Each worked for a while until it hit it's threshold of effectiveness," Shego surmised.

"But what is it?" Kim asked. "Please tell me."

"Major Osteoarthritis," Ron gulped, "with a touch of Bone Cancer." Both Kim and Shego were aghast. "But the Cancer has been in remission for some time," he added quickly.

"Those two together! Wow!" Shego pondered aloud.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked again.

"When I was first diagnosed Mom and Dad took me to visit Rabbi Katz." Ron paused. "We talked a lot and Rabbi Katz said it was a gift God gave to me. That I could live with it and carry on with my life."

Kim put her hand on Ron shoulder. "Go on."

"Well," Ron continued. "We decided I shouldn't tell anyone about it and that, no matter how much pain I was in, I should always be upbeat and happy. I should be a little beam of sunshine in everyone's life. At least on the outside." Ron looked at Kim and smiled. "That evolved into my Ron shine."

"But I've never seen you take any pills," Kim mewed. "Never in my life?"

"Come on, Kim," Ron chided. "You never wondered why our Pre-K teacher would take me out of the room twice a day, at the same time each day?"

"Twice?" Kim asked. "I only remember it was during snack time. You said it was because you were Jewish and couldn't have snacks. You didn't want the others kids to take pity on you or tease you."

"And you really bought that?" Shego giggled.

"Well, I was four at the time," Kim shyly said.

"Ha ha, that's right. The other time was during our nap," Ron remembered. "I'd wait a few minutes til everyone was asleep, then the teacher would take me to the office for my pills."

"But the Cancer went into remission?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "That happened after the bone marrow transplant."

Kim was taken aback. "Transplant? When was that?"

"That was the year I went to Camp Wannaweep." Ron looked at the floor again. "You thought I was there for a month. I was only there for the last couple of days to recover after the transplant."

"But your monkey phobia?" Kim said in amazement.

"There were funny little monkeys painted on my hospital room walls. With the constant pain I was in, it led to nightmares." Ron sighed and looked Kim in the eye. "But everything else I told you about the camp really happened. Everyone picked on me and I did bunk with that maniacal monkey mascot. It just seated the fear even more."

"But you could've told me," Kim said softly. "I could've helped."

Ron took a deep breath. "No Kim, I couldn't tell you or anyone. Never. All the kids, including you, would've said, 'Stay away from him. You might catch it,'" he chanted in a mockingly childish voice. "Our friendship probably wouldn't have happened. But now? I think I can finally tell you cause it won't change a thing."

Shego's face brightened. "I understand!" She looked at Kim. "But you better explain it to Princess there. She looks like she's still in the dark."

"Yes Ron," Kim begged. "Please explain."

Ron sighed again. "If I had told you in Pre-K or grade school, you would have kept your distance until you Mom explained it to you. Then you would've taken pity on me. I'd have been like a sick little puppy you had to take care of. I didn't wanted any of that. If you found out when we first started to go on missions, you wouldn't have let me tag along." He looked up at Kim. "Or worse, you would've found someone else to be your sidekick and I woulda lost you. When you started dating Mankey and the others, I would've gotten lost in the shuffle and pushed aside."

"I did that anyway," Kim sorrowfully looked at the floor.

"Yes, but we were friends and you still came and talked to me. Told me everything. How wonderful they were and what you did on your dates. If you thought I was sick with Cancer, you might not of confided in me. You woulda been like...Ron can't get a date but I can. I feel so sorry for him. let's not rub it in." He said mockingly. "I would've been dropped like a hot potato."

Shego growled and punched him on the arm. "That's a lot of Bull!. Tell her the truth!"

"I Can't!" Ron yelled and hid is face in his hands. He started to cry.

"If you won't," Shego threatened, "then I will!"

Shego got out of her chair and knelt in front of Kim. She took both of Kim's hands in hers. "We know each other pretty well, right?" Kim nodded and Shego continued. "If he would've told you at anytime before, say... Junior High, you wouldn't be who you are today."

"But I..." Kim stuttered.

"Believe me." Shego took a deep breath. "You care about things, about people. With that attitude your total focus would've been on him. You wouldn't have started your website. You wouldn't have started to go on missions. You wouldn't have join the cheer squad or swim team or volunteered to work on the yearbook or... anything. Now you save the world, but back then he would've become your world... your focus. His little secret let you have a **life**."

Tears came to Kim's eyes. "You think?" she mewed.

Shego put her hands on Kim's shoulders. "I know. I would go so far as to say you might have let your studies slide and you wouldn't be a straight A student now." Kim started to cry and fell into Shego's arms. Shego pushed Kim away from the embrace. "Let's not get all touchy-feely here," she growled. "I'm just clarifying a few things."

"But what about now?" Kim cried. She looked at Ron. "Will this change us now?"

Ron took a deep breath to regain some composure. "That's up to you. But consider this. Right now, right this minute, do you worry about me going up against the henchmen and completing my part of the mission?"

Kim shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

Kim thought for a second. "Because I know you can handle the henchmen. I know either you or I will destroy the Death Ray or whatever machine it is. We'll find a way to foil the plot while we're fighting whoever we're up against." Kim sniffled a little and her face brightened. "We're partners and I trust you."

Ron smiled. "Right. You know I can do my job and you have faith in me as I have faith in you. We are a team, and we're confident the other will complete their part of mission, no matter what."

Kim looked puzzled. "So who else knows about this?"

"Besides Mom, Dad and Rabbi Katz?" Ron asked. "A few teachers throughout the years. Mr. B..."

"Mr. Barkin knows?" Kim said in astonishment. "But he's so tough on you."

Ron scratched his head. "Well... we've talked about it a lot... mostly in Detention Hall. That's one of the reasons I get so much detention. He pulls me in to check up on me." Ron shook his head. "Anywho, Mr. B. and I decided on the Tough Love approach. He pushes me, hard. If I ever look sad or slack off because of the pain, he'll step in and give me a shove. You know, to get me focused and back on track. He'll deny it, but he was extremely proud of me when I joined the cheer squad as the mascot. He didn't think I should join. That it would be too taxing on my body. When I stuck to it," Ron giggled, "he slapped me on the back and gave me a hug." He paused and looked at the floor. "And your Mom knows too. She's one of my doctors."

"My Mom!" Kim said in shock. "She never said anything!"

"No Duh!" Shego exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "Doctor patient confidentiality!"

"Right," Ron chimed, pointing a finger at Shego. He returned his attention to Kim. "You know how your Mom has always treated me like a son? She's looking out for her number one patient and her daughter's best friend at the same time. You know how she's always staying late or going in early for an operation?" Kim nodded. "She's actually doing research on the pain receptor in the brain. She has a notion she can go in and cut off certain ones to ease my pain. Especially now." He slumped in his chair.

"Why especially now?" Shego asked hesitantly.

"The bone cancer's back... with a vengeance," Ron said weakly.

"That's why the extra strength meds!" Shego said as the revelation hit her.

Ron took the pill container out of his pocket. "Yep. And these things aren't doing their job any more," He said angrily and threw the vial against the far wall. The exertion seemed to drain him as he slumped back into the chair. "My other doctor says the freak fighting brought it back."

Kim looked horrified. Ron quickly added, "Kim, don't blame yourself. I knew the fighting might aggravate the Cancer. That it could flare up again. **I** chose to follow you. I've always said I would follow you to the ends of the Earth no matter what."

Kim laughed half heartedly. "This brings a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'no matter what.' But what does Mom think about the operation?" Kim hopefully asked.

Ron's face brightened. "She's optimistic. But she says one small slip and the wrong receptors could be turned off." His gloomy face reappeared. "Imagine. No more sense of touch or smell or... God forbid... I could never taste a Naco again!"

"So..." Shego broke the pregnant pause that had fallen over the room. "On a scale of one to ten... how bad is right now?"

Ron weakly smiled. "Only a nine."

Kim ran and picked up the medicine vial. "Do you need to take one now?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I had one on the plane, on the way here." He spoke weakly. His voice cracking with the strain.

"But I didn't..." Kim muttered.

Ron smiled his goofy grin. "And you never will see me take my meds. There are plenty of times when you're not looking." He paused. "You were deep into studying for your test tomorrow."

Kim suddenly realized, "That's why you don't study on planes. The unpressurized cabins. It must cause a tenfold increase in the pain!"

Ron grinned. "Yeah, that's about right. It makes it impossible to study, but I deal with it as best as I can. If I meditate and deny the pain is there.. it's not as bad."

"What about your Mad Monkey Mojo thingie?" Shego queried. "Can that help?"

"Sensei and his students are researching, going through the ancient scrolls." Ron's grin came back and he looked at Kim. "And next month, when we visit, he's gonna teach me more meditation techniques to block the pain. He says the MMP might even be used for self-healing."

Kim looked concerned. "But if you're pain is a nine now, shouldn't you take another?"

Ron shook his head. "No, it's too soon, I just had one a half hour ago. If I take another my mind would be so fuzzy I couldn't take on the henchmen. But I'll consider it if the pain reaches twelve."

Shego smiled. "If it hits fifteen, sell." They all laughed.

Ron clapped his hands together and stood quickly. "Well this has been an interesting break. What say we get back to work?"

"What?" Kim puzzled. "You want to stop Drakken? With all your pain?"

"What pain?" Ron's goofiest grin appeared. "I didn't say I was in any pain. I'm here to kick some henchmen butt and stop Drakken's latest take-over-the-world scheme. You wanta help, Kim?" If possible it seemed his goofiest grin got bigger.

Kim tossed the small brown plastic container to Ron. He caught it in one hand and quickly pocketed it. Kim struck her best karate pose. "Let's go!"

"Right." Shego slouched a little. "Dr. D. still has his whatever cannon, pointed who knows where?"

Kim looked surprised. "You don't know his plot?"

Shego sighed, "Don't know, don't care. When he goes into his rant and reveals the plot, I just tune him out. My job is to steal the parts, then stop you. Period." A look of horror arose on Shego's face. "Ah, none of this conversation will leak out, will it? I mean, my reputation..."

Ron raised his hands in defense. "Hey, we were talking about my big secret. I don't want anyone to know." He paused, then added, "This whole conversation better die here."

Kim just smiled. "It's tempting... but if Ron want to drop it, so do I." She stood up straight. "What about the henchmen? What will you tell them?"

Shego smiled her wicked little smile. "Don't worry about them. They won't know and won't ask... If they wanta live." She looked at Ron. "You good to go?"

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm ready."

"O.K." Shego lit up her hands and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HENCHMEN, GET BACK IN HERE, NOW!" She fired a blast at the door, blowing it clean off it's hinges. A flock of goons filed back into the room.

"Henchmen, you stop the buffoon. I'll take care of Princess here," Shego growled wickedly.

"He's not a buffoon!" Kim said, smiling between clenched teeth, and charged.

Shego parried the first reign of blows and glanced over at Ron. He had already made short work of three of the bigger men in red jumpsuits. "No, he's not," she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another room Dr. Drakken pulled the video tape from the machine. "Shego's contract extension is coming up soon." He smiled wickedly. "And I have a new bargaining chip." He kissed the tape.

A look of despair washed over his face. "But she still has her powers." He absentmindedly rubbed his butt. It was the last spot Shego hit him with her energy blast.

He sat down and mulled over his options while watching the fight on the monitor. Finally he tossed the tape into the trashcan. Drakken stood up and brushed off his lab coat. "Ron Stoppable will be coming through the door any second now," he said to no one in particular. "Business as usual, I guess." He stood there, finger poised on the firing button.

A/N: I will try to address some of your questions and comments before you send them. This is only a little story that came to me one pain filled night. If you're either moved or offended by it, good. Do something! There are many places that are working on treatments and cures. Make a donate to the Arthritis Foundation, the American Cancer Society or any of the other fine entities out there.

I did do a little research, but if some of the facts are wrong, please overlook them. I made them fit the story. I know Cancer and Arthritis are complex subjects and ones not to make fun of.

I know firsthand what pain Arthritis can cause. I've been living with it, every single day, for over thirty years.

Is Shego out of character? Who's to say she can't have her good, kind caring side show every once in a great while. And is Kim out of character? I don't know. How would you react if your best friend told you they had two major diseases and had kept it a secret the entire time you known them?

I've worked on this story for a few months, on and off, and I'm still not totally happy with it. (Then again, I'm never satisfied with any of my stuff, but I have to let em go at some point.) I've even debated whether I should post it. What kind of reactions would it bring, would people be offended, is it even suitable subject matter for a KP story, et al. This story has been shelved so many times it probably thinks it's a library book. But, it's finally up. This is my short story and I'm sticking to it. You can rant against me all you want, I can take it. If you use your God-given, and government assured, right to rant against me, then please, please also get up from your computer and do something to fight these terrible afflictions. I dare you!

This story, and especially the author's notes are a one time only, one-shot rant of my own that I had to purge from of my system. I promise I won't go all soap-boxy on you again.


End file.
